<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Have No Mouth And I Must Scream by Lost_Elf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340926">I Have No Mouth And I Must Scream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf'>Lost_Elf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atlas CEO Rhys, Bottom Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Dark Rhys, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Electric shocks, Fear, Genetic Engineering, Heavy Angst, I have no idea what to tag, Jack is a glorified sex toy, Kink Meme, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Prompt Fill, Punishment, Rape, Training, might do a sequel, this is very rapey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry the tags are a mess. I didn't even try. Just note that this is dark and fucked up, as usually.</p><p>  <em>Jack groans in discomfort. Or tries to. The air barely passes through his throat in the right way, and no sound is let out of his mouth. He reaches up to his throat, that also feels wrong – and fortunately, he is not tied to the bed, because that would be a real cliché – and massages it. Wrong.</em></p><p>  <em>He tries to make another sound, speak, cough, whistle. And that is when he finally notices.</em></p><p>  <em>Jack’s hands shoot up to his face, searching, touching, but it just, it just isn’t there! He has no mouth. And no voice cords, probably, but he has no mouth, and how is he going to speak, eat, live, oh God—</em></p><p>  <em>Panic is almost new to Handsome Jack. He claws at his face, forcibly tries to move his jaw, but it doesn’t budge.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Have No Mouth And I Must Scream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is stolen from a story (not a fic from AO3) that I don't recommend reading although it was recommended to me a lot. I just didn't find it good.</p><p>This fic contains two elements that <strike>I stole</strike> were also in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212514">The Plastic King of Castle Polyethylene</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jettiebettie/pseuds/jettiebettie">jettiebettie</a>. I really didn't mean to get inspired, but partially it was caused by the prompt being similar, and partially that I liked tripping Rhys. ^.^"</p><p>Prompt: Rhys/Jack, sexual slavery; Rhys resurrects Jack using the eye after BL3 and uses him as a sex slave. It’s only fair? Isn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>(Un)necessary warning: This is very dark and fucked up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pain, confusion, and an imminent feeling that something is very, <em>very</em> wrong. Those are the feelings that welcome Handsome Jack to the world of living. But not far behind is rage, and with it, memories of his second death.</p><p>
  <em>Rhys.</em>
</p><p>He needs to find that betraying son of a taint, and he needs to <em>kill him</em>! No matter where he is, no matter how much time has passed, he <em>will</em> find Rhys and kill him <em>with his bare hands</em>!</p><p>Jack sits up, intending to do just that, but the sudden movement, paired with opening his eyes, makes him dizzy, his long unused muscles protesting. <em>New muscles</em>, he reminds himself. He's got a new body. A body that hurts and feels wrong.</p><p>But reflexes work, and Jack groans in discomfort. Or tries to. The air barely passes through his throat in the right way, and no sound is let out of his mouth. He reaches up to his throat, that also feels wrong – and fortunately, he is not tied to the bed, because that would be a real cliché – and massages it. Wrong.</p><p>He tries to make another sound, speak, cough, <em>whistle</em>. And that is when he finally notices.</p><p>Jack’s hands shoot up to his face, searching, touching, but it just, it just <em>isn’t there!</em> He has no mouth. And no voice cords, probably, but he has no mouth, and how is he going to speak, eat, live, oh God—</p><p>Panic is almost new to Handsome Jack. He claws at his face, forcibly tries to move his jaw, but it doesn’t budge. He finds that he has no tongue, no teeth. Frantically, he makes sure that everything else is in place – ten fingers, ten toes, two legs, stomach with belly button, hair and ears, his…</p><p>Calming down noticeably, Jack fights to get his breathing under control. Being only able to breathe through his nose makes grey spots dance in his vision, not enough oxygen reaching his brain. He continues to pat himself down slowly, trying to find anything that doesn’t belong.</p><p>His dick is bigger.</p><p>Jack’s ego would argue, but he is sure that his own dick, on his own body, used to be smaller. Different shape, too. Whichever psychopath created this meatsuit thought about everything. Humiliation is definitely new to Jack, and he fights not to scream, because the feeling of wrongness would only grow and probably drown him.</p><p>When he is sure that the only other thing that doesn’t belong are the tubes in his forearms, Jack decides that it is about time he kills the fucker that did this to him. If they were able to clone a dismorphed body, they probably have a normal one for him, right? He will kill them and then find it and leave.</p><p>Tugging the tubes free is easy. The needles and the other part of the tubing remains firmly inside, however. After bringing his arm closer to his face, Jack notices that this is not the standard IV drip he would get in a hospital. This tubing was grafted to his body, worked inside his veins, becoming a part of him. He would have to tear his veins open to get rid of this, and as angry and compulsive as he is, this is beyond stupid and he won’t do that.</p><p>Standing up is hard. As a hologram, Jack never had to care about how he takes a certain stance or position, he just thought about how he wants to appear, and it happened. Not at first, though. When he was uploaded, his program expected a fully controllable body, and he had to adapt. He just needs to remember the first few minutes of his new existence, easy.</p><p>
  <em>Not easy.</em>
</p><p>There is darkness and a mess of thoughts and sensations that weren’t his, and it takes Jack another thirty minutes to make sense of himself, of his consciousness. Anything that is not reflexive or automatic, fuelled by panic or survival instincts, is annoyingly hard to achieve.</p><p>Finally standing, Jack finds the door – which is easy; the room doesn’t have anything besides empty walls, some lights, the bed and an IV stand. As expected by absolutely everybody, the door is locked – not only that, it also doesn’t have a knob – but that doesn’t stop Jack from running into it shoulder-first and trying to bust it.</p><p>It only takes three tries for the door to open, but not the way he hoped for. Two armed men in red armour walk in and easily take hold of him while he is still recovering from the last hit. After some struggle and one vicious kick to his knee, and he is kneeling, held down by hands on his shoulders.</p><p>Jack’s nostrils flair as he breaths hard, waiting for the soldiers to do something. Nothing happens for a long time, as if they were all waiting for something else. Jack just manages to calm down, gather more strength, when another man walks into the room.</p><p>Faster than a blink of an eye, Jack is on his feet, but he doesn’t get to throw himself at Rhys, because the soldiers catch up quickly and bring him to his knees again. He doesn’t stop fighting, struggling to get up, if only to spare himself the humiliation of kneeling at the bastard’s feet <em>again</em>.</p><p>“Ah-tu-tu,” Rhys coos at him. “Do you want to choke yourself? You should calm down, old man. Or should I say… <em>kiddo</em>? You are three weeks old now, heh. A <em>baby</em>.”</p><p>Feeling himself out of breath, Jack puts all of his energy into the glare he shoots Rhys’ way. Who, by the way, looks ridiculous and <em>awful</em>. He is skinny, almost starved, extremely tired, dressed in oversized clothes. He looks like he is tripping; or more acutely – crashing.</p><p>“What, no smart comeback?” Rhys asks mockingly. He laughs, something between a giggle and coughing. When he sees Jack’s hateful gaze, his smile falls a little. “Okay,” he speaks, clearing his throat. “Here’s the thing. Hyperion? Cool, but too blind. They never saw the potential, didn’t know what’s worth investing in besides Eridium. But Atlas – that’s me – is much smarter. We caught up with and beat your cloning technology to dust in no time. Your body is Atlas branded, <em>literally</em>. I had the logo tattooed on your ass.”</p><p>Jack’s eyes widen in shock and outrage while Rhys cough-giggles again. “Anyway,” he says. “Let’s get down to business, shall we?” He gestures to the guards who in turn hoist Jack from the ground and begin dragging him somewhere, following the talking piece of shit.</p><p>“As I was saying,” Rhys continues in his faux professional tone – he sounds like a kid playing businessman in dad’s borrowed suit jacket. “We cloned your body. The hardest thing was getting a DNA sample that wasn’t destroyed yet. The second hardest thing was creating cybernetics compatible with your outdated program. The <em>easiest</em> thig,” he says with a giddy smile, “were the alterations.” He winks at Jack and continues to navigate the corridors.</p><p>“They are not perfect, I admit. Your stomach and guts are still somehow in there, your airways aren’t as wide as we hoped, but that is fine for now. If you are a good boy for a few months, I’ll get you a better body. No talking, though. If I have to cut your tongue out or sew your mouth shut, I will. But it would be nice if you had those, I have this… <em>vision</em>.”</p><p>They arrive to their destination – a luxuriously equipped room. Or rather – dungeon. The room is full of sex toys. All of them. There are also two beds – one big, clearly made for bondage and kinky play, and one small, out of reach of anything besides an IV stand. That one seems to be meant for him.</p><p>Jack’s head whips towards Rhys, non-existent mouth forming silent curses and threats as he once more tries to escape the soldiers, but they aren’t caught by surprise anymore.</p><p>“It’s alright, gentlemen,” Rhys addresses them. “I’ll handle it from here. You can leave.”</p><p>With one last push, the soldiers let go of Jack, sending him falling on all fours. The door behind him locks audibly, but he doesn’t care. If only he can get his hands around that small neck and <em>squeeze</em>!</p><p>Jack collects himself from the floor quickly, but before he can make one step towards Rhys, pain seizes his body. When it’s over not even a second later, he recognises electricity. He has no idea where it came from, though.</p><p>“Ah-ah-ah,” Rhys says with a raised finger, as if he was admonishing a child. “I didn’t say you can get up.”</p><p>This time, Jack sees him doing something with his cybernetic hand before another shock sends him to the ground, legs too weak to support him. He breathes frantically, chasing oxygen. He decides that for now, trying to get up isn’t worth it, but with some fight still left in him, he sits up.</p><p>Only to be shocked again.</p><p>Rhys giggles, then actually coughs. “<em>On all fours, Jaaaack…</em>” he sings in an annoying voice. “<em>Or I crank it up hiiiiigheeeeeer.</em>”</p><p>Balling his hands into fists briefly, Jack obeys, although he still fights. He takes the position but keeps eye contact with Rhys, glaring at him.</p><p>“Hmmm,” the idiot hums, putting a finger on his chin. “We’ll work on that posture later. Now I just wanna show you how this will work.” He walks up to Jack and crouches next to him, both looking in the same direction. The wall they are facing is one large window, showing the tops of high buildings.</p><p>“There,” Rhys points to the smaller bed, “is your bed. You will be tied up and hooked up whenever I’m not using you, so you are safe. And there,” he slowly gestures to the rest of the room, “I will be using you. <em>A lot</em>. In any way, any position. I will <em>hurt</em> you. Does that sound nice? I will hurt you ten times for all the bad you did to me, and then I will just go on until you realise that you are a bad, bad person, Jack.” He keeps his cheery, weird voice, giving off the impression of a maniac. But at the last sentence, he suddenly changes, his voice low and foreshadowing. “I will <em>break</em> you, and <em>fix</em> you, and make a better man out of you, and then we both will be happy, <em>side by side</em> like we were supposed to be.”</p><p>An involuntary shiver runs down Jack’s spine, leaving cold sweat in its wake. He closes his eyes, tries to calm down his heart, his breathing, his reeling mind.</p><p>“Okay!” Rhys suddenly shouts and claps, startling Jack. “Let’s try it out!” He stands up and walks towards one of the many sexual devices in the room, studying it. “I have no idea how to use that,” he admits, still cheerful. “Let’s do it on the bed, then.”</p><p>Jack follows the maniac with his eyes as Rhys sits on the edge of the bed and pats his thighs. “Come on, boy,” he says, adding a whistle. “Come. Come on.”</p><p>Jack stays put, even rolling his eyes. He realises too late that maybe—</p><p>This time, the shock lasts longer, feels stronger. If Jack had vocal cords, he would howl, but this way he can only breathe frantically, dig his nails into his palms. When it passes, he slumps down completely, resting his forehead and cheek on the cold floor. It feels nice.</p><p>Rhys whistles again, then again, sounding more and more impatient. Jack considers disobeying, seeing what happens after a certain number of shocks. Will he pass out? Die? What if he does?</p><p>Most probably, Rhys will do something wicked and terrible to him while he is out. No, no, he won’t allow that.</p><p>With great difficulty, Jack crawls over and stops a good three feet in front of Rhys. But the psycho has no qualms about standing up, taking a step towards Jack and dragging him closer by his hair. When he sits again, he reaches for something in the nightstand.</p><p>Jack knows an opportunity when he sees one. He lunges at Rhys, but that bastard is just <em>so fast</em>. When he recovers from the next shock, Rhys is putting leather cuffs on his wrists.</p><p>“Good boy,” he says when Jack fails to fight it, too exhausted from the shocks. “Now, get on the bed, facing the headboard, on your knees.”</p><p>Does he really expect that he will willingly…? Jack raises an eyebrow at him. Rhys raises an eyebrow back, and his cybernetic hand with it. The ex-CEO understands.</p><p>Jack doesn’t mind being naked or stared at. He was raised on Tantalus, and that planet… Shyness is not a possibility. You are lucky if you can afford clothes. But right now, as he climbs on the bed under Rhys’ watchful gaze, he feels as exposed as ever. Even that one time when he was lynched naked in the middle of the main square, he didn’t feel as exposed as now.</p><p>Turning his back to Rhys is another trial. Jack would bite his tongue, anything, but all he can do is scratch his palms raw open, and that is getting repetitive. And as soon as he is turned away, Rhys shoves him and presses him into the mattress face-down, sitting on his back to keep him there.</p><p>“Good boy,” he praises again. His cybernetic arm easily overpowers Jack’s, and soon, both his hands are tied to the bedposts, stretching his shoulders quite painfully and rendering him near to powerless.</p><p>“Now, as much as I’m excited for your cock, I don’t wanna strain you today,” Rhys says, shuffling lower on the bed until he is behind Jack, bringing his hips up. The older man tries to kick him, but with his arms stretched and all the effort it takes to keep his nose safe off the mattress, he can’t gather enough force.</p><p>Rhys reaches to the nightstand again, and then there is a wet sound of lube being squeezed out of a tube, and zipper being pulled. Jack closes his eyes and tries to close his thighs too, but with Rhys behind him, he can’t.</p><p>“Try to relax,” the maniac says before he thrusts into him in one long motion, keeping Jack in place with a strong grip on his hips. He grunts when he is all in, while Jack trashes and struggles to find anything that would bring relief from the pain when he can’t scream. “D-don’t worry,” Rhys says, almost frantic, “about the-the-the tearing. You-you’ll be healed by mo-mo-morning.”</p><p>Unable to hold back, Rhys starts thrusting into him harshly, brutally. The only good thing about it is that it lasts maybe two minutes, three at best, but even the short time feels like eternity and leaves Jack trembling and boneless, exhausted from everything – the shocks, the pain, the body, the bad things that keep coming and coming.</p><p>Rhys pulls out, and the pain it brings, although not bigger than the other ones, knocks Jack out for a while. Or maybe it is the lack of oxygen. When he comes to, his hands are free of the cuffs, but he doesn’t try to attack Rhys, who he locates sitting on the edge of the bed again with his back to him. He merely rolls onto his side, breathing steadily, fighting nausea.</p><p>Jack gets to see Rhys pull a small metallic box out of his jacket, taking a small blue crystal-like thing out of it and breaking it deftly with the edge of the box on the nightstand. He inhales the created dust and shakes bodily.</p><p>“Thanks for the recommendation, by the way,” he says when he notices Jack watching. “This shit has got me through a lot. I really like the no-side-effects part about it. Perfect for a CEO like me.”</p><p>Jack raises both his eyebrows. Does Rhys not know, or is he ignorant to it? And then it clicks. <em>So that is why— Oh. Oh no.</em></p><p>“Anyway,” the <em>“CEO”</em> stands up and begins to drag Jack towards the smaller bed, seeming to possess strength that shouldn’t be possible for his puny body. “Time to go to bed, baby. It is past your bedtime! I should punish you!”</p><p>He doesn’t, because he forgets about it by the time he has Jack tied down on the bed and hooked up. Jack couldn’t be more thankful for Rhys’ scrambled (and frozen) brain in that moment.</p><p>Rhys gives him a disgusting wet kiss on the forehead and a cheeky <em>good night</em> before he leaves. Jack listens as the door locks, then closes his eyes. His heartrate begins to rise as panic fills his body. Is this really—? Did this really—? <em>How will he ever—?!</em></p><p>Jack attempts to scream. But he can’t. He has no mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ElfWriting">Twitter</a>. :)</p><p>Join us in writing AUs in August <a href="https://twitter.com/AU_gust_2020">here</a>!</p><p>The kink meme is <a href="https://orechasm.dreamwidth.org/452.html">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>